


I want it painted white

by InesCross



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Reference to the Rolling Stones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: Monroe normalmente no es de aquellos que dan mucha importancia a la domesticidad de las esencias. Pero desde que Nick llegó a su vida, los olores son algo muy destacable. Sobre todo el olor de Nick. Era intoxicante y fuerte, más que nada cuando tenían sexo.





	I want it painted white

Monroe normalmente no es de aquellos que dan mucha importancia a la domesticidad de las esencias. Pero desde que Nick llegó a su vida, los olores son algo muy destacable. Sobre todo el olor de Nick. Era intoxicante y fuerte, más que nada cuando tenían sexo.

Así que Monroe se encargaba de darle a Nick las mejores mamadas, todo con tal de que el otro soltara ese delicioso, penetrante y sensual olor a sexo.

Le gustaba arrinconarlo en la cocina, mientras Nick fregaba los vasos y platos. El hombre acostumbraba deleitar la visión de Monroe usando solamente bóxers alrededor de la casa. Justo como ahora, que el blutbad se acercaba sigilosamente, mientras preparaba sus manos para ahuecar su trasero.

Nick soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa, pero luego se relajó al sentir el cuerpo del blutbad pegarse al suyo. Monroe, con deleite, hundió la nariz en el cuello del hombre, dejando húmedos besos que le arrancaban uno que otro suspiro a Nick.

Nick se mordió el labió al sentir la erección de Monroe, y con una suave risa, comenzó a mover las caderas. El blutbad soltó un gemido de sorpresa. Nick se giró para terminar de rodillas y con su mirada en la de Monroe. Se lamió los labios mientras subía sus manos por las piernas del blutbad y las dejaba en sus caderas.

Sonrió con picardía para después darle una fuerte lamida al miembro del blutbad encima de la ropa interior. Esto no era lo que Monroe había planeado, pero tampoco se quejaría. No cuando tenía a Nick Burkhardt mojando de saliva su ropa interior y dando fuertes lametones a su miembro.

El grimm, con sensualidad, comenzó a quitarle al blutbad la ropa interior, dejando a la vista su erección, la cual, sin despegar la mirada de la de Monroe, comenzó a besar. Luego de umos cuantos besos, Nick comenzó con lametones en la base, luego con lamidas suaves y lentas fue haciendo su camino hacia la punta.

Monroe soltó un gemido gutural mientras sus manos se dirigían a la cabeza de Nick. El grimm le estaba volviendo loco con esas lamidas de gatito y con su penetrante e intensa mirada. El blutbad soltó otro gemido al ver a Nick cerrar los ojos y tragarse su erección mientras soltaba un gemido.

Gruñó cuando Nick comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con su lengua. Sabía que el grimm estaba disfrutando esto tanto como él gracias a los sonidos que soltaba, y con las  vibraciones de éstos, le daban a Monroe una sensación de estar en el paraíso.

Nick Burkhardt era todo un espectáculo. Su cabello negro como la noche estaba completamento despeinado gracias a las manos de Monroe; tenía los ojos cerrados y su preciosa boca, con esos labios rojos alrededor de su miembro, brillaban por la saliva. Era una visión que estaba llevando a Monroe al borde.

El blutbad soltó un gemido largo y fuerte cuando Nick succionó con suavidad la punta de su erección. Monroe se estaba corriendo y Nick no hacía más que soltar soniditos de placer.

Y al presentir que el orgasmo del blutbad estaba cerca, Nick sacó el miembro de su boca para después abrir la boca y sacar la lengua, pidiéndole a Monroe que se corriera ahí. El hombre no pudo evitar gemir ante esta imagen.

—Por Dios, Nick —fue lo único que dijo antes de tocarse. Unos segundos después, soltó un gruñido fuerte y se corrió sobre Nick, pintando su boca, una parte de su pecho y su nariz de blanco.

Monroe jadeó por el cansancio, y tomando a Nick de las manos, lo llevó hasta su habitación, donde se encargó de pintarlo de blanco aún más. 

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer NickxMonroe, espero les guste. Lo escribí hace ya un tiempito. Besitos ♡♡


End file.
